warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight (book)/Chapter 7
Chapter description :Brambleclaw becomes convinced that he and the other three cats who received StarClan's prophecy need to travel to the sun-drown-place, and decides to propose this idea to Feathertail and Stormfur. Using the stepping stones, he crosses the river from ThunderClan to RiverClan territory, although due to recent rains the last stepping stone is submerged, and the dark brown tabby has to swim to the far bank. When he hauls himself up on the far shore, he is at first alarmed by the fresh RiverClan scent in the area, but soon grows relieved when Stormfur and Feathertail, the very cats he wanted to see, are the ones approaching him. :The two siblings greet the ThunderClan warrior, and Brambleclaw then asks Feathertail if she has received another dream. Feathertail, puzzled, says that she hasn't, so the dark tabby quickly describes the place that he had seen in his dream. He adds that Ravenpaw had earlier told him that the sun-drown-place was real, and had said that StarClan's prophecies are always vague, since the faith and courage of warriors are needed to understand them. Brambleclaw finishes by stating that he believes that StarClan wants them to travel to the sun-drown-place. :Feathertail, after thinking for a moment, agrees to the journey. Stormfur is alarmed by his sister's decision, pointing out that they don't even know where the sun-drown-place is. The silver tabby she-cat argues that StarClan will guide them there. In response, Stormfur mutters that they'll need a lot of faith and courage to get them through the journey, but indicates that he will come on the quest. The dark gray tom says that, although he has not had any visions from StarClan, it would be useful to have him along as an extra warrior, to which Brambleclaw agrees. Stormfur then asks when they will be leaving, and the dark brown tabby suggests the day before the half moon, so they will have enough time to inform Tawnypelt and Crowpaw of their plans. Brambleclaw comments that he knows his sister will come, but wonders how he can persuade the difficult WindClan apprentice to join them. Feathertail and Stormfur suggest talking to him about the journey when he comes to drink from the river in the evening. :Brambleclaw plans to go with Feathertail and Stormfur to meet Crowpaw the next evening, but worries that because it is raining again the WindClan cats won't need to come drink from the river anymore. He is anxious about it all day, and Dustpelt and Cloudtail, who are on a hunting patrol with him, ask him if he has ants in his fur. When he finally goes to RiverClan as the sun is setting, he meets up with Feathertail and Stormfur, and the three hide in a thorn bush near where the WindClan cats usually come to drink. They don't have to wait long, as soon a patrol of cats, led by Tallstar, makes its way down to the river. Crowpaw is among the WindClan cats that have come, but the very dark gray tom is standing in the center of the group, making him to far away to call to without attracting his Clanmates' attention. :Feathertail decides to go to fetch him from the group instead. After greeting a couple WindClan cats, the silver tabby reaches Crowpaw and whispers a few words to him, asking him to come over to bush. Crowpaw obliges, but when the dark-furred apprentice sees that Brambleclaw is with Feathertail, he is furious. The dark tabby tom, although apprehensive about the WindClan cat's hostility, begins by saying that he's had another dream. Crowpaw interrupts, demanding to know why Brambleclaw would have a second dream when none of the other three cats did, and the ThunderClan tom admits that he doesn't know. When Crowpaw doesn't respond to this, Brambleclaw describes his dream and his conversation with Ravenpaw again, and proposes traveling to sun-drown-place. :When Brambleclaw finishes speaking, Crowpaw is outraged, saying that the dark brown tabby is asking them to trek off into the unknown just because he had a dream no one else did. The apprentice states that he is almost finished with his training and that he won't leave when he's so close to becoming a warrior. Crowpaw asserts that he is not coming, and asks what his Clan would think if he did. Stormfur suggests that they might honor him for going on the quest, because if the danger that was foretold is really coming, the Clans will understand that they had to go on their mission. Feathertail also pleads for Crowpaw to come, pointing out that StarClan must really trust him if he was the only apprentice chosen, and adds that the quest might fail without his help. Although reluctant, Crowpaw finally agrees to join them on the journey. :Immediately after the encounter with Crowpaw, Brambleclaw goes to visit Tawnypelt. He crosses into ShadowClan territory, thinking that he might her at a particular spot he had described to her as her favorite place to hunt and to sun herself – a chestnut tree by a stream. When he arrives at the tree, Brambleclaw thinks that he can scent his sister. Suddenly, the tortoiseshell she-cat leaps down from the chestnut tree above, demanding to know what the ThunderClan warrior is doing on ShadowClan territory. Brambleclaw explains his dream and his suggestion to go on a quest to the sun-drown-place once more. :Tawnypelt is at first uncertain about the idea, and seems uneasy with the fact that Stormfur, who did not receive a dream, is to accompany the four chosen cats. The ThunderClan tom, however, points out that Stormfur and Feathertail do everything together, and that they might be glad for the dark gray tom's support since he is a good warrior. The tortoiseshell she-cat nods, saying she understands. She now seems more eager about the quest, saying they must be the right cats for the journey if StarClan chose them. Tawnypelt adds that ShadowClan has enough warriors to keep up patrols without her. Brambleclaw tells her that they will be leaving the night before the half moon, and she responds that she'll be ready to go then. Characters Major }} Minor *Stormfur *Tallstar *Onewhisker *Unnamed ginger warrior *Mudclaw *Crowpaw *Morningflower *Tawnypelt }} Mentioned *Firestar *Ravenpaw *Leopardstar *Cloudtail *Dustpelt *Graystripe (Unnamed) *Tigerstar (Unnamed) *Goldenflower }} Notes and references de:Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 7nl:Middernacht (Boek)/Hoofdstuk 7 Category:Midnight Category:Chapter subpages Category:The New Prophecy arc